


A Working Wife and Her Billionaire Husband

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe experiences her first bump in the road when it comes to starting over and being Oliver Queen's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Working Wife and Her Billionaire Husband

Oliver glanced up at the sound of the door opening, stilling his hand on the knife. Moments later it shut and the sound of heels across the hard floor echoed through the house. A short time later Chloe appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, a smile on her face.

“I like this picture.”

He smirked in return and continued chopping. “Should I don an apron?”

“Naked?” Chloe ask as she rounded the counter and came to his side.

Oliver lowered his head and dropped a kiss to her lips.  “I thought it was the guy who was always supposed to be thinking about sex?”

“You don’t?” Chloe grinned up at him.

“I plead the fifth.” Smiling, Chloe stepped away from his side and rounded the counter again, pushing herself onto one of the chairs. After kicking off her heels, she folded one leg underneath her and propped her chin in her hand, watching him. “I can see the wheels turning. How was the first day?”

“I think I was considered less as a reporter and more as fodder for the water cooler.”

Deciding to not even attempt to figure out what she meant, Oliver just asked, “What do you mean?” He grabbed the chopping board and headed toward the stove.

Chloe watched his back and sighed. “Becoming submerged with the hero life has left my resume as a reporter rather lacking. I don’t exactly have the credentials to do the top notch investigative journalism.”

“Everybody starts at the bottom,” Oliver said without facing her. “And I’ve never known you to do anything halfway. It won’t take you long to get what you want.”

“Yea, but I started at the bottom before. Being away from journalism for so long, I feel like I’m starting all over again.”

Stepping over to the sink Oliver washed his hands and quickly dried them. He tossed the towel carelessly onto the counter and made his way over to her, grabbing the arms of the chair and turning her toward him.

Chloe looked up at him as he leaned over her. She wanted to offer him a small smile of reassurance, to let him know she was okay. But she wasn’t able too.

“And the water cooler mention?”

Chloe sighed again, unsure if she really wanted to tell him. The problem was, she really needed to talk to someone about it.

“Regardless of still using Sullivan as a reporter, it seems I’m more popular for my married name.”

Oliver frowned slightly at her words, but it was nothing that he hadn’t suspected.

“We talked about it before,” he said softly, lowering his head as he spoke, his eyes coming level with hers.

“I know, but I’m not used to being hot gossip.”

“Hey,” Oliver said gently, bringing his hand up to comb her bangs from her face. “Next week someone else will be the top news.”

Chloe sighed, “Ollie, regardless of whether I move down the list on the gossip column, it still doesn’t change the fact to anyone there that they are working with Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow’s wife.”

People looked at her differently. Chloe’s appearance in Oliver’s life seemed sudden to the public.  There was no doubt in her mind that they were wondering who the hell Chloe Sullivan was and how she became the Mrs. Oliver Queen so abruptly.

Her words only served to further increase the fears that had been growing beneath the surface. Fears that Oliver had tried to ignore, but now were waiting to be voiced.

Oliver swallowed, looking at her almost timidly, “You don’t regret it do you? Marrying me?”

Chloe looked at him in confusion, brow furrowing slightly. Then suddenly she realized how he was taking her concerns. “Ollie...no,” she said cupping his face gently.

“You just said yourself that you feel like you’re always going to be treated differently. Our lives are difficult enough, but now that everyone knows about us, that we’re married, I feel I’ve made things worse for you, made my problems yours.”

It was amazing how quickly Chloe had gone from the one needing his comfort to the one offering it. Seeing the pained look on his face, hearing his words of doubt, her heart broke for him. Jumping off of the chair, Chloe landed in front of him, chest bumping his own. Reaching up, she grasped his face in her hands once more.

“Ollie, stop it. Don’t start doing this. I may be slightly frustrated at times, but I swear to you, not once have I questioned this decision. Work, the talking behind my back, I can deal with that. What I wouldn’t be able to deal with is losing you again.”

Oliver sighed, resting his hands on her hips and dropping his forehead to her own. “I’m sorry, for all of this.”

“I’m not,” she whispered, pressing her lips against his own then sliding her arms around his neck, hugging him to her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Oliver pulled her closer. Her arms tightened around his neck, and he knew her toes were barely touching the floor. Turning their bodies, Oliver grasped her thighs and lifted her onto the counter, putting them at eye level.

Chloe leaned back, but didn’t un-wrap her arms from his neck. “I wind up on the counter often.”

“For a variety of reasons,” Oliver said with a smile.

Chloe grinned, recalling how her attempt to make breakfast two days ago was foiled when he deposited her onto the counter for a quick morning fuck.

“Is that where this is going?” She said quirking an eyebrow at him.

Oliver chuckled. “No. It’s my first time cooking since we moved to Star City. I’m not burning it because of your libido.” At the fake shock on her face he kissed her nose. “But trust me Mrs. Queen; I’ll give you your fill later.”

It would have been so normal for Oliver to call her Ms. Sullivan in that same teasing tone. Then suddenly, almost as soon as they had found out they were married, he had easily swapped it out for Mrs. Queen, and Chloe loved it. It meant so much to her to hear how many times a day he referred to her as such or mentioned their marriage with a smile or a teasing smirk on his face.

Sure, there were certain negative aspects of their marriage that they would have to deal with now and then, but the positive outweighed them greatly. With a sigh she tightened her arms around him, pulling him between her legs and resting her cheek on his shoulder. Feeling content in that position she relaxed, staring out of the large window at the water.

“I know I said it before, but the view is beautiful.”

“I knew you’d like it,” he spoke into her neck, closing his eyes.

The place he had within the heart of the city seemed too public. Their lives were public enough now. The least he could do after turning her life upside down was offer her a more private location for them to live.

“Chloe, you can do whatever you want. If being a reporter is what you want, than do it. But if you decide it isn’t, then walk in there and quit. It doesn’t matter to me.”

Combing her fingers through his hair soothingly, Chloe hugged him tighter. “It’ll be fine.”  
The options were endless for her at this point. For the first time ever she finally felt like she could do whatever she wanted. There was nothing holding her back. Sure, Oliver’s very public reputation did regulate their lives, but it was a small price to pay.

“I know.” Oliver pulled away and looked down into her eyes. “But whatever it is, if it makes you unhappy...” he brought a hand up to her face, cradling her cheek and lowering his head so that his lips were just inches from her own, “…just, whatever you want, it’s yours. I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

She smiled up at him, noting his slight desperation. “Ollie, I am happy.”

The doubt still lingered, and he supposed it would for a while. The life he had thrust upon her still hung over him like a dark cloud. Chloe was so different from the guarded woman he had first kissed, he hated too ruin that. When she came with him to Star City, making his life her own, he had been thrilled. Still, he feared one day it might be too much for her. Chloe liked her privacy, and his life was anything but

Seeing the doubt on his face she slid her hand into his hair and pulled his head down, kissing him once more, “I love you Ollie. You’re more important to me than you realize.”

Slowly, a smile slid over his face, and once again she eased his fears. “Come on beautiful, a hard working woman needs to eat and so do their billionaire CEO husbands.”


End file.
